In shops, department stores and the like, where goods and products are kept and displayed on shelves, inter alia price and goods information is usually indicated on labels which are arranged on the shelf front edge or equivalent.
These labels and the holders therefor are very striking and have a strong influence on the impression a customer forms of the shop and the goods display on the shelves. The design of label holder systems is therefore of major importance.
The total space in a shop is determined by the size of the premises and usually represents a limited resource which has to be utilized optimally. This means inter alia that efforts are constantly being made to reduce the thickness of shelves and to position these at an increasingly small mutual spacing in the vertical direction in order to increase the useful goods display space. This makes even greater demands on the label holder system used. Narrow labels with a height corresponding to the thickness of the shelf often do not accommodate the necessary amount of information, if this is to be easily readable. Labels and holders of greater height and which project down below the shelf level encroach on the shelf space below and render the putting-in and removal of goods difficult. Furthermore, long label holders, which extend along a shelf and project down below the shelf level, exaggerate the impression of compactness, which is not attractive and is thus undesirable.